Listen To Your Heart
by ANRangel
Summary: Pokemon AU: Diamond the Eevee is born into a very strict family and kingdom. Her parents, the king and queen, are an Umbreon and Espeon, respectively. In this kingdom of eeveelutions, there is one very odd and ridiculous law: They're only allowed to fall in love with their counterpart! So when Diamond falls in love with the wrong guy, can they end the law before it's too late?


**Hello, my lovely reviewers! ^^ So, today, I have something a bit different in store for you: a **_**Pokemon**_** fanfic! It's definitely new for me, since I've never attempted this kind of fanfic before, but I just randomly came up with this idea about a week ago, and I fell in love with it. 3 And yes, I know this title is reaaaally cliché….! But, whatever. And also, I know a few of my dA friends are out there, reading this, so heyyyyy! xD You finally get a bit more of the other artsy side of me, which is writing. :3 Hope you won't be too disappointed! ^^; xD Nah, jk. Anyway, here's the full summary:**

_**Diamond the Eevee is born into a very strict family and kingdom. Her parents, the king and queen, are an Umbreon and Espeon, respectively. In this large kingdom of eeveelutions (shiny and all), there is one very strict law that the residents find extremely ridiculous: They're only allowed to fall in love with their respective counterpart! Meaning Umbreon and Espeon, Jolteon and Vaporeon, Flareon and Sylveon, and...Glaceon and Leafeon. This law has been active for centuries upon centuries, generations upon generations. So when the sweet and innocent princess falls in love with the wrong eeveelution, can they fight hard enough to end this law before it's too late?**_

* * *

Once upon a time, thousands of years ago, there lived a king and a queen, a prince, and a princess. The son's name was Athalos, and the daughter was named Gloriana. They lived in the Kingdom of Rapier, named after the Glaceon who started it all. He was also the grandfather of the king and queen. As the royal family, they all tried their very best to protect their people. The princess was a beautiful shiny eevee, as were her brother and father. Her mother was an Espeon, and her father, a Flareon. But one day, the king started to become quite…distant. Changes in his attitude and personality were evident, and he started to become very aggressive. None of his family members had any clue what was wrong with him, and even his servants and people were starting to notice. The queen had tried to get the royal counselor to check him out, the best there was, but not even _he_ could figure out what was wrong. The queen and her kids were starting to become very worried, and one day…all hope that the family and kingdom had slipped out of their grasp; the king had finally snapped, and he _attacked_ his wife!

He shot a few strong Flare Blitz's at the Espeon, and left her to die. He tried to escape, but the royal guards caught him and threw him in the dungeon without question, leaving him to rot in his cell. As the prince and princess wept over their mother's dying body, she spoke her final wish with a hoarse voice: "My children..p-please-" The queen paused as a violent cough shook her body. "-I-I need one of y-you to…to take my place and lead this kingdom." She coughed once more. Athalos, the eldest, finally spoke up: "I-I…I will, mother…I'll fulfill your wish…I'll take your place…" A sob shook Gloriana's body as her mother's fur grew deathly cold, and she finally left them.

* * *

The new arrangements went into play almost immediately. The next day, Athalos started training vigorously. No less than a week later, he had evolved into a strong and majestic Vaporeon; the polar opposite of his father's species. At his naming ceremony, the Bishop dubbed him king, and the kingdom cheered. At first, the people found it hard to trust him, but over time, that all changed. The princess eventually evolved into a beautiful Espeon, in honor of her mother and became the head healer of the kingdom. After a while of being in reign, Athalos found a lovely Jolteon named Loreena and fell in love with her. She became his queen, and together, they ruled their kingdom. Soon after, Athalos suddenly realized what got him to be a king so early on in the first place: his father. The Vaporeon then created the law that he truly believed would stop history from repeating itself. His sister and wife tried to talk him out of it, but it was no use. He put the law in motion that the eeveelutions all had no control over who they could and couldn't fall in love with. His people were outraged, although some of the citizens understood why the king did what he did; even though they still weren't happy about it.

Shortly after the law was finalized, Gloriana found a nice mate for herself: a handsome Umbreon named Hadrian. The people of The Kingdom of Rapier took this as an example and started to get more into the law. They all found the opposite sexes of their respective counterparts and fell in love with them. Sometimes it was hard to do so, because if you were friends with someone and early lovers as an Eevee, you never knew what they would evolve into. If they evolved into the eeveelution who wasn't your counterpart, then you'd have no chance with them legally…_legally_. You get where I'm going with this, don't you? Well, let's hope you do, because I'm about to tell you _another_ story.

* * *

So, three generations later, there was the royal family again, and the law was still the biggest there was. Athalos, Gloriana, and their mates had all died of old age, and their father rotted in his cell in the dungeon until death. But, now, there was a whole new family of royals. The king was a Leafeon, and the queen, a beautiful Glaceon. Together, they had two kids; one daughter, the older, and one son, the younger. The daughter's name was Rose and the son's name was Leo. Rose had many friends as an Eevee, but the one she was most interested in was Cedric; a handsome young male Eevee. I could go in depth about how much time they spent together, and how much they liked each other's company, but I think I'll just cut to the chase. So, basically, as time went on, and the more time they spent together, the two young Eevees began to develop feelings for each other. One day, when it was time for Rose to decide what she wanted to evolve into, she didn't quite understand what it would mean for her and Cedric's…"relationship."

She made up her mind that she wanted to evolve into a Sylveon, and with her family's help, she achieved that goal. But…when she ran to Cedric to tell him the good news…horror reached her eyes. Turns out, Cedric had decided to evolve into an Umbreon! Which everyone knew was against the law to be together. They realized that without consulting each other first, it ruined their chances to be with one another. They didn't think before they decided, but they were so in love with each other, that it blinded them. They decided to go against the law, and Rose suggested they run away together so they could have a life with each other. Wow, what a bad idea that was…

The Princess and Cedric were caught and thrown in the dungeon for illegally being together. It was extremely hard on the king and queen, but they didn't know what else to do. Their people thought they were being over-dramatic, but they did it anyway. The queen, being as devastated as she was, acted out without thinking first. She ordered that her son, and every other prince and princess after that, to be locked in the palace, with no interaction with other Eevees their age! The only exceptions were siblings and Eevees of the same sex. The queen did this in order for history not to repeat itself. She, nor did the king want the same thing to happen to any other prince or princess like it did to Rose.

And ever since then, the kids of the royal family have been forced to stay inside the palace unless it was completely necessary. They weren't allowed to exit the palace unless they had at least 4 guards with them at all times. And even then, it was hard to convince their parents to do so. But, enough of that. Let us end this introduction here, shall we? See you all next time!

* * *

**So, there you guys have it! :3 Hope you like my new style of narrating. xD I'm happy with this, and if I get enough positive feedback, and enough ideas, I'll continue. See you all later!**


End file.
